How Much Anger Could a Firebender Hold?
by MakorraLove97
Summary: -Sequel to 'How Long Can An Earthbender Last Without Food' The tournament is tomorrow and the Fire Ferrets are training none stop. Bolin did his challenge and Korra did hers, now, it's Mako's turn. They challenge him to something that is impossible: Be nice and fun; not serious. Can Mako prove to them that he could be 'fun' and not always serious? Can Mako do the challenge?
1. How Much Anger Could a Firebender Hold?

**Heey there everyone! So this is a sequel to 'How Long Can An Earthbender Last Without Food?' (This is now Part 3)**

**-You don't need to read part 1 first to understand this but it would be better :D-**

* * *

******Okay, so first off I would like to say that I don't take credit for this entire story. My readers helped me a lot and I want to thank them so much for their help and their advice:**

****Thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting and reading my story!****

* * *

**Thank you so much: (For everything, you all helped so much!)**

**Assassin729: You helped me so much with the title! I love it! Also, thank you for your ideas for the story :)**

**I'm Nobody's Girlfriend: Thank you so much for helping me come up with ideas! You've helped a lot ^_^**

**Brittana4ever: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! :3 I'm glad you liked it and you've helped a lot!**

**Blah yaddayah: Lol, I liked your idea, it was really good, thank you! :)**

** : Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! Also, thank you for the idea :D**

**Guest: Thank you so much for coming up with the idea for me :3**

**Lexi: I loved the idea with the scarf, thank you! n.n**

**yuli98: Thanks for the ideas and they really helped :]**

**Jokermask18: Thankk youu for the idea and reviewing and reading my story! (:**

* * *

**I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! ^_^**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

'**How Much Anger Could a Firebender Hold?'**

**Part 3:**

**Mako's Challenge:**

It's finally the day before the tournament.

The Fire Ferrets are training hard and getting prepared for the upcoming huge event that could make or break them.

The three friends are so serious than ever. None of them were taking breaks and none of them were losing focus.

After hours of sparring with one another and throwing their elements at the stone dummy, the net or pictures of their opponents, Bolin takes a seat on the bench and Korra sits on the waxed floor.

"Why did you two stop training?" Mako questions as he eyes his brother and girlfriend.

"Uh, because we're tired and we've been training for hours." Korra says, acting like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"The tournament is tomorrow! We need to win this, we can't afford to lose! Mako starts screaming.

Korra stands up and puts her hands on her hips, "We need a break, Mako!"

"No, you guys don't!" Mako yells and gets in Korra's red –from the anger- face.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Face." Korra says coldly through her teeth.

"Make me." Mako says with a smirk on his lips.

Korra's big ocean blue eyes give Mako a death look but then she smirks, "Fine."

For the first few seconds nothing happens, but then Mako feels a sharp pain go through his 'manhood'.

Mako's face becomes pale white and his hands instantly cover where the damage has been done.

"You did say to make you." Korra says with a smile as she watches Mako fall to his knees in pain.

"Not . . . want . . . I . . . m-meant." Mako whimpers then moans at the pain.

Korra rolls her eyes, "Well this wouldn't have happened if you would have just let us take a simple break after hours of training!"

"The tournament-" Mako begins but Korra cuts him off and mocks him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it. The tournament is tomorrow and we need to focus."

Mako rolls his eyes, "You're immature."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be if you stopped being such a meanie!" Korra shouts and throws her arms in the air.

Mako chuckles, "Meanie?"

Korra huffs and is about to yell something else at Mako but Bolin cuts her off.

"Alright, that's enough!"Bolin claps his hands together and tries to put on a reassuring smile.

"But he/she started it!" Korra and Mako both yell in unison.

Bolin rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "I don't care who started it. Both of you cut it out. Now, I have an idea."

"What?" Mako and Korra question at, again, the same time.

"Ugh! Stop copying me!" Once again, the couple yells at the same time and the same thing.

"Stop saying what I say! Ugh!" Mako and Korra yell in unison at each other again.

Bolin chuckles and mumbles to himself, "Now they're both acting immature."

Bolin watches as the two argue then he claps his hands together, "Okay! Like I said, I have an idea."

Mako and Korra looks at Bolin with wide eyes.

Bolin looks at Mako and smirks, "Okay, well since you gave Korra and me a challenge, it's only fair if you now have a challenge."

Mako eyes his brother and slowly stands up, "I don't have time for this."

Mako goes to turn away but Korra grabs his wrist, "No! You HAVE to do it! It's only fair. You made Bolin and I do it; it's your turn!"

Mako sighs loudly, "Fine. What is it?"

Korra and Mako face a smirking earthbender with his arms folded across his chest.

"Uh, oh." Mako quietly mumbles to himself.

"Mako, my dearest older brother-" Bolin begins but Mako just rolls his amber eyes and sighs, "Get to the point, Bo."

Bolin nods, "So, you have to go the rest of the day without yelling, huffing, screaming, attacking, giving attitude, and stuff like that."

Mako stares at Bolin like he has ten heads, "No."

Korra rolls her eyes and pouts, "But you have to."

"Uh, no, I don't." Mako says, giving Korra a look.

"Yes, you do!" Korra starts to raise her voice.

"No, I don't!" Mako yells right back.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

Mako and Korra continue to go back and forth and Bolin just sighs, giving up.

"You have to and that's finial!" Korra says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"And what are you possibly going to do to me if I don't do the challenge?" Mako says as he now folds his arms across his chest and raises his eyebrow.

Korra thinks for a moment then a smirk appears on her face, "Not only will I go into the Avatar State and use all the thousands and thousands of Avatar's powers I have, I'll also dump your ass."

Mako sighs and then lowers his head in defeat, "Fine."

Bolin and Korra high-five each other and yell in unison, "Yes!"

Korra smiles at Mako then spots his red, worn out scarf he has wrapped around his neck, "Wait."

"What?" Mako and Bolin question the waterbender in unison.

Korra points to Mako's scarf, "Hand it over the scarf."

Mako eyes her and he shakes his head, "No."

Korra takes a step towards him with a huge smirk planted on her face, "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Mako, yes!"

"Korra, no!"

"Mako!"

"Korra!"

"Mako."

"Fine!"

"Yay!" Korra chuckles, "Now, hand it over, City-Boy."

Mako huffs and slowly unties the scarf from around his neck and sadly hands it over.

Mako frowns as Korra snatches the scarf out of his steaming hands. She then carefully wraps it around her neck and skips away.

"Cheer up, bro. This could be a good thing. This could help you!" Bolin says as he plaxes his hand on Mako's shoulder.

Mako shrugs it off, "Can we please get this over with?"

Bolin and Korra chuckle then they all get back to training.

An hour passes and Mako's been training but Bolin and Korra have been just goofing around and chasing each other around the gym.

Mako tries to keep himself calm and now explode . . . that's very hard for him to do since the tournament is tomorrow.

Korra then runs over to Mako with a smile and her blue eyes sparkle at him.

"Yes, Korra?" Mako says with a forcing smile on his face.

Korra chuckles, "Nice attempt of a smile."

Mako chuckles, "Thanks."

"So, Bolin and I are hungry and thirsty." Korra begins, "You need to run to the store and get something for us."

Mako is about to snap at her or saying something sarcastic but instead bites his tongue, "What would you like?"

Korra smirks and shrugs her shoulders, "Anything. Come on, you're having fun and trying to be nice today."

Mako's eyebrows raise and he nods slowly, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Korra nods and kisses his cheek, "Thanks!"

As Mako starts to take off his gear he smirks to himself without Bolin or Korra seeing him, _'You want me to have 'fun' or be nice . . . fine. Game on.'_ Mako thinks to himself then leaves.

An hour passes by and Korra and Bolin are starting to worry about Mako.

"Where could he be? It's been an hour. Do you think he bailed?" Korra says with a shrug.

Bolin shakes his head, "No . . . he wouldn't. He's defiantly up to SOMETHING."

Korra chuckles, "You think so?"

Before Bolin could answer Korra, Mako walks in with: bags of food, a couple of drinks, huge colorful balloons, candy, lollipops, cotton candy and other random foods and then there is more balloons.

"Um . . . what's this?" Korra questions with her eyebrows raised.

"What's what?" Mako asks, pretending he doesn't know what they're talking about.

"All of this? Balloons? Candy?" Bolin says with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? I'm just 'having fun', remember? No rules, no being serious . . . nothing." Mako says with a wink . . . something he rarely does.

"HE'S DYING!" Bolin starts screaming.

Mako and Korra roll their eyes at the over-reacting earthbender.

"So, who wants to blow off training and go to the carnival?" Mako says with a smile.

Korra feels his head, "No . . . he's fine. He's not dying and he doesn't have a fever."

Mako rolls his golden eyes, "Let's go guys! Before it closes!"

Before Korra and Bolin could protest Mako drags them out of the building and towards the carnival that's in the middle of the city.

Once there they go on every ride and in the pictures Mako's smiling with thumbs up and Korra and Bolin are looking at him like he has four heads.

They run around the carnival, they dance, Mako even sings on a stage, they eat candy and talk to random people.

Mako buys a stuff fire ferret and hands it to Korra, "For you."

Korra blushes and smiles, "Um, thanks."

Bolin starts to pout, "I want something."

Mako smirks, "One minute." Mako runs over –more likely skips- to one of the games they had and plays at least eight times before winning a stuff lemur.

"Thanks bro!" Bolin shouts and hugs him.

Mako smiles and then watches as two old guys play two of their instruments. Mako smiles and gives them money making Bolin and Korra's jaws hit the floor.

Mako NEVR just hands out money like that.

It is starting to get late and they are now on a rowing boat just enjoying themselves.

"Mako . . . it's getting late and the tournament is tomorrow. We need to start heading back and train a little bit more." Korra says with a shaky and concerned voice.

Mako shakes his head, "We're fine. Let's just enjoy ourselves!"

Bolin looks up at the sun setting sky, "Mako . . . Korra's right, we should be heading back."

Mako smiles and continues to row the boat, "Who needs to train right now? As long as we're all having a good time that's all that counts."

Korra sighs, "Okay . . . I know what you're doing. Mako, okay you win the challenge, you COULD be nice and not serious."

Mako shakes his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Korra rolls his ocean blue eyes and uses her waterbending to guide them towards the probending building.

Finally when they all make it back to the building and inside the gym, Bolin and Korra give Mako a look.

"You win the challenge, Mako." Korra says with a sigh.

Mako shakes his head, "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just having a good time."

"Mako, we need you to be our captain. We need you to focus." Bolin tries to explain.

Mako just shakes his head, "Come on guys; lighten up! Anyways, Korra, Bolin, want another balloon? It's in a shape of a fire ferret!"

Korra and Bolin slap their foreheads, "Mako!" They both cry out in unison.

"What? No need to yell." Mako says with a small smile on his lips. _He knows he's winning this challenge. He knows they can't last with him like this._

"Can we please get back to training? Captain." Korra says then walks to her spot and Bolin walks to his.

Mako chuckles. He watches as the two train but they talk to one another while doing so.

"Hey! You guys need to focus, stop talking and start focusing!" Mako yells but can't help but smirk.

Korra and Bolin first jump at the sudden yell but then they both smile and run over to Mako to give him a huge hug, "You're back to normal!" They both cry in unison as they give Mako bear hugs.

Mako chuckles and then shakes his head, "I sooo won that challenge."

Korra and Bolin roll their eyes and yell at the same time, "Shh!"

They all laugh then Mako sighs, "So, let's get back to training so we could win this tournament tomorrow!"

"We'll only win if you stay as this serious but amazing Mako." Korra says with a wink.

They all nod in agreement and laugh.

Korra kisses Mako on the cheek gently and slowly unwraps the scarf from her neck and slowly re-wraps it around Mako's neck. Mako gives Korra a small smile and a slight nod.

"Hey . . . I have an idea. Why don't we give Pabu and Naga a challenge?!" Bolin says with a huge smile on his face.

"NO!" Mako and Korra yell in unison. Bolin chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, "It was worth a try."

Mako claps his hands together, "I got a better idea. Why don't we agree to do NO more challenges?"

Korra and Bolin nod, "Agree!"

They all laugh then continue to train for their upcoming main event . . . the tournament that they're determined to win.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Well that's it! So, I really hope that you guys liked it!**

**I hope it's kind of what you were expecting :3**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all so much for your help with the ideas and the title and thank you all so much for reviewing and just reading my story! Thank you all so much! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT SEQUEL

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**. . .**

***IMPORTANT***

**. . .**

_**Heey there everyone, how are you? So, the sequel to 'How Much Anger Could A Firebender Hold?' is now up!**_

_**. . .**_

_**The sequel is on my page and it's called:**_ '_**How Long Can A Nonbender Go Without Makeup?'**_

_**. . .**_

_**Please let me know what you guys think of it, thanks! :D**_

_**. . .**_

_**I hope you guys like it and thank you everyone who's helped me with the ideas! :) I really do appreciate it a lot!**_

_**. . .**_

_**-MakorraLove97 :)**_


End file.
